The Legend of Dane: Johto Journeys
by Sanguine-Sacrament
Summary: Dane Grey is a Pokemon trainer destined for greatness, but every legend has a beginning. He will meet friends and rivals along the way, and face down the dreaded Team Rocket. This is the Johto Journeys. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

The Legend of Dane: Johto Journeys

Prologue:

It was near midnight and eight year old Dane Grey was having trouble sleeping because of the wind and rain raging outside his window. He was tossing and turning when he heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. He got up and opened the door to see his father standing just outside.

"Hey buddy, sorry if I woke you," said his father.

"It's ok. I was having trouble sleeping. What's up dad?

Danes father gave him a sad smile as he knelt down to look his son in the eye.

"I have to go away for a while."

"Why," asked Dane in the worried voice of a child?

"I have to go help my….. I have to go help an old friend who has walked down the wrong path. I need you to be strong, for me and especially for your mother.

"I'll be strong. I promise."

"I know you will, and to help you be strong I have something for you."

Danes father reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red and white sphere. He placed the pokeball into his son's hand.

"In your hand is a great responsibility, a responsibility to be kind and loving to your pokemon. A responsibility to be not only a good trainer, but a good man. If you care for your pokemon he'll be your best friend, and your most loyal partner till the day you die."

"Thank you," said Dane quietly.

Dane smiled and looked up into the silver gray eyes that he and his Father shared.

Danes Father rose and messed up his sons brown hair saying, "I love you. I'll be back soon Buddy."

His father walked away and Dane looked down at the pokeball in his hand. He would train hard and when his came home he would show him how strong he had become.

The thing is his Father never came back…


	2. Episode 1

**Authors Note: Alright this is it Ladies and Gents the true beginning of Danes adventure. Now I would like to personally thank CrimsonMercenary and supersexyghotmew9 for their reviews of my first chapter. Also CrimsonMercenary is also writing an awesome Pokemon fic about two friends Kyle and Zack, I hope you will check it out.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon I only own the characters that I have created. They live in the awesome world that the creators of Pokemon have created.**

******Once again I appreciate constructive criticism so please review. I want to make this a great story and the only way I'm going to do that is with your help.  
**

The Legend of Dane: Johto Journeys

Episode: 1

Six years later…

Dane sat in his room watching the Indigo League's preliminary matches. He wore his favorite outfit, blue t-shirt, black cargo pants and sneakers, and his black hat with a white pokeball symbol. He watched as a Golem faced down a Nidoking. The match was getting good and Dane had leaned forward in his desk chair, when suddenly his mother called from down stairs. He had been so involved in the match that he nearly toppled over.

He flipped the television of and went down stairs. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a cook book.

"Did you need something mom," asked Dane?

His mother looked over at him, "Dane, Prof. Elm just called. He said that he need some help with something over at his lab."

"Ok, I guess I'll head over there."

His mother smiled at him, "Ok, be careful. Make sure to take Fen with you."

"I never go anywhere without him."

Dane exited the house he and his mother had moved to five years earlier. New Bark Town was a smaller town at the edge of the Johto region, and a really great place to grow up and raise you first pokemon.

Speaking of pokemon, Dane looked around quickly before letting out a sharp whistle. A bark resounded in return. Dane smiled as he saw Fenrir his Growlithe, the puppy pokemon, running through the grass towards him. Fen was the pokemon in the pokeball that Danes father had given him six years earlier. He was a good and loyal pokemon, and Danes best friend through the darkest of times. Fen ran and jumped into Danes arms giving him a quick lick on the face.

"Hey Fen, you been bothering those Pidgey over on route 29"?

Growlithe made some affirmative noises.

Dane set Fen down and started his walk over to Prof. Elms lab. Fen fell into step beside his friend and trainer.

Dan was about to open the door to Prof. Elms lab when it burst open knocking Dane down. He looked up and saw a small blue mouse like pokemon run past, followed by two people. One was a small girl wearing overall shorts and a big white hat, Lyra, Danes neighbor. The other was a taller boy who appeared close to Danes age.

They went casing after the Marill. Fen barked after them. Dane rose and was about to open the door again when once again it slammed open and knocked him right over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you ok," asked a feminine voice standing over Dane?

He looked up and his brain went to mush. Standing over him was a girl, a very pretty girl. She had orange hair pulled into a ponytail and a cute face. She wore a black tank top and denim shorts which showed off her powerful legs, and yellow sneakers.

"I'm…." Dane shook his head trying to clear it, "I'm fine."

She smiled and put her hand out to help him up. He took it and pulled himself up with Fen pushing him from behind. When he was up the girl brushed dirt off of his shoulders.

"Thanks," said Dane.

"Hey, Dane" called Lyra as she and the boy from earlier ran up.

"What's up Lyra," asked Dane.

Lyra looked sadly up at him, "Marill ran away and we can't catch her. Can you ask Fen to catch her for me?"

Dane looked down at his pokemon, who looked from the younger girl to him.

"Go get her Fen," said Dane

Fen barked playfully and took off to get the Marill for the girl.

"Thanks Dane," Lyra looked from Dane to the girl to the boy beside her, who Dane notice looked a lot like the orange haired girl. They must be siblings, maybe even twins.

Lyra piped up and said, "Dane these are my cousins, Adam and Alexis. They're thinking about starting their pokemon journey. You guys this is Dane my neighbor."

Adam shook Danes hand smiling, "Thanks for sending your Growlithe after Lyra's Marill."

"No problem".

The girl Alexis smiled and said, "Your Growlithe is really cute. By the way everybody just calls me Alex."

"Nice to meet you Adam, Alex," said Dane.

As they were talking Fen returned dragging the Marill behind him. He presented the blue pokemon to Lyra proudly.

"Yay, thanks bunches Fen you're the best," said Lyra patting the puppy pokemon on the head.

They all entered Prof. Elms Lab together; Dane entered very carefully, and went to the back where the Prof. was working. He was placing three pokeballs on a table when the four new friends came in.

"Ah, excellent you are all here. Adam, Alex I have the three starter pokemon ready for you to choose."

He indicated the three pokeball. Dane had seen many trainers come and get their pokemon here and knew that the pokeballs contained a Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile respectively. He looked over at the siblings who were staring at the pokeballs intently.

Adam indicated that he wanted Alex to pick first. She stepped forward and looked closely at the pokeballs. She looked up at Dane and Fen smiled and pick up the pokeball containing…

"I choose Cyndaquil."

The fire mouse pokemon appeared in a flash off red light. It looked so small and cute that everyone smiled at the sight of it. Lyras Marill stepped forward and sniffed it. When the Marill got close the Cyndaquil its back burst into flames sending the pokemon running back to its trainer.

Alex laughed as she knelt before her new pokemon, "hey there. I'm Alex your new trainer. I'm going to name you Iroh after my Grandfather, how does that sound?"

The Cyndaquil answered by quelling his flames and crawling into Alex's arms nuzzling her face affectionately.

Adam stepped forward boldly and picked up a pokeball.

"I choose Chikorita."

A small pokemon with a leaf on his head appeared and jumped around happily. Adam named his Chikorita Sage.

Both siblings where having fun getting to know their pokemon. Prof. Elm walked over to Dane.

"Dane I was wondering if you would do a favor for me?"

"Sure. Whatever you need Prof."

"Great. I got an email from Mr. Pokemon earlier. He found something that he wants me to have a look at. I'm going to be really busy showing Adam and Alex how to take care of their pokemon, and Jonathan (The Prof. assistant) is doing some very important research. Would you go to Mr. Pokémon's house which is just north of Cherrygrove and get this thing he wants me to look at?"

"Sure I'll go. It'll take me about a day to get there and back. I need to go get some things then I'll be on my way."

"Good. Thank you very much Dane."

Dane said his goodbyes to the siblings and Lyra. Alex gave him one of those smiles that only girls can give which made him blush. He hurried out after that.

He went home and told his mom where he was going, packed some supplies in a black courier bag, and headed off. As he was walking past the lab he saw a red haired boy looking in the side window. The boy glared at Dane as he walked past.

Dane shrugged it off and continued on his way unknowingly to the beginning of a journey that would take him across the world filled with wins, losses, and one day to the pinnacle of Pokemon championship. But today he was just a fourteen year old boy walking along with his best friend…


	3. Episode 2

**Well here we are again ladies and gents. The continuing story of Dane Gray. i would like to thank CrimsonMercenary, fatsquirrel2, and supersexyghotmew95 for their reviews.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon I only own the characters that I have created. They live in the awesome world that the creators of Pokemon have created. :)  
**

**********Once again I appreciate constructive criticism so please review. I want to make this a great story and the only way I'm going to do that is with your help. **  


The Legend of Dane: Johto Journeys

Episode: 2

Dane was making good time as he passed through Cherrygrove City stopping only to say hello to the old man who had showed him around the city the first time his mother sent him to the market.

He headed north on route 30. A few pokemon had tried to bother him but Fen defeated them quickly. He was enjoying the day away from home. He passed two youngsters having a battle. Both youngsters Rattata were going toe to toe, or was it claw for claw?

He saw a house up ahead and headed towards it. The sign outside said Mr. Pokemon: The Premiere Pokemon Expert.

Dane looked down at Fen, "Thinks very highly of himself doesn't he?"

Fen whined lowly in reply.

Dane knocked on the door and received a call to come in. he opened the door to see two older men and a boy around Danes age sitting at a table having tea. One man wore a suit and a fedora; the other man had gray hair and a lab coat. The young man had long black hair, and wore causal cloths.

"Hi, I'm Dane Gray. Prof. Elm sent me to pick up an item for him to examine."

The man in the suit rose, "Ah, excellent. I'm Mr. Pokemon and I found an egg in my travels that I thought Prof. Elm would want to examine. Let me go get it. Please sit down and have some tea."

Mr. Pokemon left the room and Dane sat down. Fen curled up at his feet. He looked across the table at the man and the boy. It suddenly struck Dane that he had seen the man before.

"Hello Dane I'm Prof. Oak and this is one of my assistants Ric."

Danes eyes widened and he suddenly had the urge to do a very unmanly scream of delight but suppressed it.

"Wow. It's an honor Prof. I'm a big fan."

Prof. Oak smiled smugly until Ric opened his mouth, "Please don't stroke his ego, his heads already big enough. Nice pokemon by the way. Are you a trainer?"

Oak visibly deflated. Dane was still very star struck no matter what Ric said.

"Thanks. This is Fenrir, Fen for short. And no I'm not really a trainer. I just have the one pokemon, and I've never really traveled very far from home."

Prof. Oak frowned, "Your pokemon seems to really care for you, and you him. You should really consider going on a pokemon journey across Johto."

Prof peered at Dane for a moment trying to remember something. Finally it came to him.

"Are you Aiden Gray's son," asked Prof. Oak?

"Yeah, I am," said Dane proudly.

Prof. Oak closed his eyes and nodded sagely.

"I remember your father. He walked all through Viridian forest by himself with no pokemon just to see me. He was only seven years old, but he asked for a pokemon so that he could begin his journey. I was going to send him on his way but he was so determined that I finally relented. I gave him a Balbasaur if I recall."

"That's right. It was a Venusaur last time I saw it… my father disappeared a few years ago."

Prof. Oak deflated even more, "I'm sorry to hear that. Your father was a good man when I knew him. Almost became champion."

Dane smiled at the memories of his father.

Prof. Oak thought carefully for a moment and seemed to come to a decision. He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small red device.

"This is a pokedex it records any pokemon you come across. It also functions as an encyclopedia of pokemon giving you information on them. I want you to have it. I hope this will inspire you to follow in your father's footsteps and go on a pokemon journey."

Prof. Oak handed the pokedex to Dane. Dane opened the pokedex and pointed it at Fen.

"Growlithe the puppy pokemon, it has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes," said the pokedex.

Dane smiled down at Fen, "Well it got you down pat buddy."

Fen growled affectionately. Dane reached down and scratched Fen behind the ears.

Dane looked at Prof. Oak, "I'll give the Journey some serious thought."

Mr. Pokemon walked back into the room carrying a small white pokemon egg with strange red and blue symbols on it.

He handed it to Dane, "This is the egg I spoke of. I've never seen another like it. Take it and get it safely back to Prof. Elm."

Dane took the egg and placed it carefully into his bag.

"You can count on me Mr. Pokemon. I better head out if I want to get back to New Bark Town before it gets too dark. Again it was an honor meeting you Prof. Oak, Ric."

Dane was getting up to leave when Ric spoke, "If you wouldn't mind Dane I would like to walk back with you to New Bark Town."

Prof. Oak looked surprised, "You what?"

Ric looked at Prof. Oak with a tired expression, "You are always telling me to seize the moment when it presents itself. So I'm seizing it, if Dane will have me."

Dane looked between the teen and the Prof. "Sure. It will be great having someone to talk to that can actually talk back. No offense Fen."

"Excellent, I'll get ready," said Ric.

Ric grabbed his bag, head band, and jacket, all of which were a forest green color. Wow this guy must like green thought Dane. They left a speechless Prof. Oak and a snickering Mr. Pokemon behind as they set off back to New Bark Town.

As they walked Dane and Ric traded life stories. Ric wanted to be a pokemon breeder, which was why he became an assistant to Prof. Oak who was a specialist in human pokemon relations. He had three pokemon that he was raising, a Vulpix, a Metapod that he had caught as a Caterpie, and a male Nidoran.

Both teens were born in Kanto and enjoyed reminiscing about their home region. Dane told Ric about his father and how when he was seven he traveled around Kanto beating all of the gym leaders. His father had come in second in the Indigo league championship match.

Dane liked talking about his father but it also made him feel sad. He remembered the first couple weeks waiting for his father to return, and having his hopes slowly die.

They were passing through Cherrygrove City when suddenly Dane came face to face with the Red haired boy he'd seen looking into Prof. Elm lab. The boys red hair fell to his shoulders. He wore a Dark blue coat, and jeans.

The boy looked Dane up and down. Sneering he said, "You're the guy I saw earlier with those two wimps who got their pokemon. Well I just got my own pokemon and I want to test him out. You'll do for my first victory."

"Look man I don't really have time for this I have to…"

"You don't have a choice wimp. Go Totodile," yelled the Red haired boy.

The boy's big jaw pokemon appeared in a flash of red light causing Dane and Ric to jump back.

Ric reached for a pokeball, "I'll show you punk…"

"I got this Ric," said Dane quietly.

Ric looked at him and saw a change come over the other boy, "You sure?"

"Yeah, go Fenrir."

Fen leapt forward growling at the Totodile. The pokemon glared at each other slowly circling each other.

"You really don't want to do this man," said Dane coldly.

"That's where your wrong wimp. I'll crush you and your weak pokemon," replied the red haired boy."

Dane stared and the red haired boy glared. The world grew quite as if waiting for the two pokemon to clash.

"Totodile use scratch," screamed the red haired boy angrily.

"Fen dodge it and use ember."

Fen dodged the Totodiles scratch attack and shot a small fire ball right into its face.

The red haired boy laughed, "Totodile is a water pokemon, and your fire will have little effect."

"You would be right if your Totodile was trained a little more, but it's new and unused to battle. Unlike Fen who has been with me for six years," came Danes cool voice.

And he was right the Totodile clutched at its face were the ember had struck it.

"Fen use bite. Finish this fight," said Dane

Ric face palmed at Danes rhyming. Dane didn't notice all his intense concentration on the battle.

Fen bit down hard on the Totodiles tail causing it to run around like mad, ignoring anything the red haired boy had to say. Finally the Totodile fell down too tired to battle anymore.

"Worthless little…" snarled the red haired boy.

He glared at Dane who was knelling down to make sure Fen hadn't been hurt at all.

"This isn't over wimp. I'll get stronger and I'll show you."

He returned the Totodile to its pokeball, and stormed past Dane. He bumped shoulders with Ric. Ric pick something up when it fell from the red haired boy's pocket. He showed it to Dane. It was the boy's trainer card. Erik G. was printed at the top right next to his picture.

"That's mine," said Erik who had come back. He snatched it out of Rics hand and walked off again.

"Wow, he's an angry one isn't he," said Ric

"Power mad too," said Dane.

"Growl," agreed Fen.

Dane pokenav rang and he answered only to jerk it away from his ear as Prof. Elm yelled in panic, "Oh…. No it's a catastrophe… what am I going to do? Dane you need to get back here quick," then he hung up abruptly.

"Wonder what that was about," asked Ric?

"Dunno but we'd better hurry," said Dane.

Dane, Ric, and Fen took off back to New Bark Town having just defeated Erik. They would meet again, Dane was sure of it…

**Additional Authors Note: In this Episode we meet Erik, who is your rival in Pokemon gold/silver/crystal/heart gold/soul silver. I know his official name is Silver but Erik is what i named him when i played the game that made me think to write this story. He will be showing up quite often in this story so I hope you will like to hate him. **

**We also meet Ric. He will also be in the story a lot, and by a lot I mean almost every chapter. Hope you like him.  
**

**Till next time ladies and gents  
**


	4. Episode 3

**All right ladies and gents, here we are once again in the world of Pokemon. firrst off I would like to thank bravobravo, CrimsonMercenary, and fatsquirrel2 for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of pokemon my characters just live there.  
**

**As always please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, I want to make this a great story and the only way im goin to do that is with your help. Thanks.  
**

The Legend of Dane: Johto Journeys

Episode: 3

The light was fading as Dane and Ric ran down the path to New Bark Town. The cries of Hoothoot and Noctowl could be heard from the trees as they ran.

They could see the lights from New Bark in the distance and redoubled their efforts, leaping dramatically down ledges. Ric had sprayed a repel and no pokemon bothered them.

They reached the lab to find police cars parked out front. They went in to find Prof. Elm, Jonathan, Adam, Alex, and Lyra speaking to Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny noticed Dane and Ric and whirled on the pointing an accusing finger, "First rule of crime. The criminal always returns to the scene. Put your hands up!"

Dane and Ric looked at each other, then raised their hands confused, but scared that this woman was yelling at them.

Lyra tugged on Officer Jenny's sleeve, "Um, they're not the criminals that's Dane and that's… well I don't know who that is, but he's got black hair and the guy who did this had red hair."

Officer Jenny looked down at Lyra then at the two boys. She blushed then said, "oh, sorry. You can put your hands down."

The boys did what they were told.

"What happened here, and what was that about a red haired boy? Ric and I saw a guy with red hair named Erik in Cherrygrove City," said Dane.

Prof. Elm looked at Dane considering, "Could that be the same boy. We were all outside when we heard a crash. I came back to find the last pokeball missing and a red haired boy jumping out the window."

"That guy did have a Totodile that he said was new," said Ric.

Dane was kicking himself mentally. He had seen that guy looking in the window. He'd even battled him. He should have wondered about the Totodile.

His thoughts must have shown on his face because he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and his met Alex's bright blue eyes.

"You couldn't have known. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Dane blushed a little having Alex's hand on his arm, but he smiled appreciatively at her.

Dane Introduced Ric to everyone then reached into his backpack. He carefully pulled out the egg and handed it to Prof. Elm, "This egg was what Mr. Pokemon wanted you to look at. He said he'd never seen anything like it."

Prof. Elm's eyes widened in surprise. He rushed the egg over to his desk and immediately started to examine it.

The teens looked at him a little exasperated. The police finish up there investigation of the scene and left. Alex, Adam, and Lyra said their goodbyes and headed home. Dane invited Ric to come stay at his house.

Danes mother was really excited to meet Ric and hear about the boy's day. She was saddened to hear about the stolen pokemon. She was also amazed to see Danes new pokedex.

The three of them sat down for a fantastic dinner made by Danes mother. The boys went upstairs, bellies full, and giving great praise to Danes mothers cooking. Dane grabbed the inflatable mattress from the closet and made it up for Ric. The boys talked late into the night before turning in.

Fen lay next to Dane softly snoring. Dane stared at the ceiling thinking about what Prof. Oak had said to him. His father was one of the youngest people to start their pokemon journey, and here Dane was fourteen years old and still at home.

He looked at Fen and really considered for a minute if he was ready. Fen was one of the best trained pokemon, and they were in such sink.

"Hey Ric you awake," whispered Dane.

"I am now," came the reply.

"Sorry… I think Prof. Oak is right. I should go on my journey."

Dane heard Ric roll over to face him, "Well if that's what you decided, then I say go for it. Also if you wouldn't mind me tagging along, I really want to explore this region."

Dane smiled, "I was hoping you would want to come along."

"Good. Now I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright, good night," said Dane.

Dane got up the next day and told his mother his plans at breakfast. She took it well. She always knew that he would have to leave someday, and was glad he was going with a friend.

Dane and Ric went to Prof. Elm's lab. They had to pry Elm away from the egg that Dane had brought. He was also very excited for Dane to start his journey. He gave Dane five pokeballs to catch pokemon to build up his team.

Alex arrived early to continue her lessons about starter pokemon. She beamed when she saw Dane.

"Hey Dane. The word around town is that you've decided to leave and start a pokemon journey."

"Uh, yeah. I think it's time."

"Good for you. Adam and I will be heading out when we get done with Prof. Elm. I think Lyra may be coming with us," said Alex.

"That's awesome. Hope we get to see you on the road."

"Oh, you will. I'll make sure of it."

Dane blushed as he and Ric made their goodbyes.

Exiting the Lab Ric spoke quietly to Dane, "So… Alex is totally in to you."

Dane stopped dead in his tracks, "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Ric looked back at him, "You must be joking. She likes you, and you obviously like her. I'm looking forward to see how you handle this."

Ric turned and walked away before Dane could reply. Dane was about to follow when Adam ran up to him.

"Dane, I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. We're both headed out soon and that makes us rivals. So I want a battle."

"Sure. I guess."

Adam grinned, "Excellent. This will be a one on one battle. I choose Sage."

Adams Chikorita Sage appeared in a flash of red light. It jumped around exited to be out of its pokeball.

Dane looked down at his ever faithful companion Fen, "You're up buddy."

Fen stepped forward and gave the excitable Chikorita an appraising look.

"Just because you have a fire pokemon doesn't mean you'll win this," said Adam confidently.

Adam was bursting with confidence, but confidence didn't win battles. Dane went to that cold calm place in his mind that he battled from. His normal happy expression slid from his face replaced by a steely stare.

Adam noticed the change and his confident smile faltered. Other people in town had noticed the two teens and a small crowd was forming.

"You sure you want to do this," asked Dane?

"Of course. You're my rival. I have to battle you."

"Ok, I'll give you the first move," said Dane.

"Alright, Sage use tackle!"

The battle commenced. Fen dodged Sages tackle easily and returned fire, literally, with ember.

Adam cried out for the pokemon to dodge, but it came too late and the fire attack connected. Sage was thrown back with a small burn on her side.

The battle ended quickly after that. Adam became so flushed and kept making mistakes which Dane and Fen capitalized on. In the end Fen stood over a fainted Sage.

Adam ran over to his pokemon. He looked up as Dane walked over the steely stare falling back into his usual happy self.

"Is Sage ok," asked Dane?

"Yeah she'll be fine. How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Stay so calm, even when it got heated you just took it all in without flinching," said Adam.

"Everyone has their own way of battling. You battle with heart, I do what my father taught me and go to a quiet part of my mind that allows me to think clearly during battle," said Dane plainly.

Dane held out his hand, "Good battle Adam."

Adam took Danes hand shaking it. The crowd clapped then started moving off.

"Next time I'll do better," said Adam

"Till next time then."

Dane watched Adam carry Sage toward the Prof. lab. Ric walked up and yawned, "Well that was exciting."

"He's got heart, and he cares about his pokemon. I hope to battle him again one day."

"Yeah well not today. We need to hurry up and pack if you want to head out soon," said Ric.

So the boys went back to Danes house and packed everything they would need for their journey. Ric said thank you and goodbye to Danes mother then went outside to give them some privacy for their goodbye.

Danes mother hugged him tightly for a long while. When they broke apart she held reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

"These gloves belonged to your father when he was a pokemon trainer. He would want you to have them."

Dane took the gloves and put them on. The gloves were black with padded palms, and on the back in white were the Kanji symbols for bravery.

Dane looked at the gloves for a long moment, "Thanks mom. I love you, and I'll call you soon."

Danes mother looked down at Fen, "You take care of him. He'd be lost without you."

Fen barked happily in reply.

Danes mother gave him one more long hug then sent him on his way with tears in her eyes. She was going to miss him but she knew he was bound for something great.

Dane and Ric headed toward the route out of town. They were surprised to see Prof. Elm, his assistants, Alex, Adam, and Lyra waiting for them.

"We wanted to see you off," said Alex and Adam.

There were many goodbyes and good lucks and even a long hug from Alex to Dane, which made both of them blush.

Walking away from New Bark town was one of the hardest things Dane had ever done, but he knew he would be back someday soon.

Dane and Ric Began their journey toward Violet City and the first Gym Leader Dane would face in Johto. Falkner may be the first, but he defiantly wouldn't be the last for Pokemon trainer Dane Grey…

**Well Dane is off on his adventure FINALLY (I know that's probably what you guys have been thinking, its OK I thought it too)****. So we gt to see Dane Battle Adam. Dane is quite good when battling with Fen, but will he do so well when he has more Pokemon... we shall see. I'm also writing a few one shots that go along with this story(about Team Rocket) and I was wondering if I should put them in this story or as a separate piece, give me your thoughts. Well till next time keep reading and writing great stories.  
**


	5. Episode 4

**Hello once again ladies and gents. Sorry it took so long to update, but life happens. Thanks once again to CrimsonMercenary for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the World of Pokemon my characters just live there.  
**

**Please read and review, because constructive criticism is always appreciated. I want to make this a great story and I can only do that with your help.  
**

The Legend of Dane: Johto Journeys

Episode: 4

Dane and Ric were walking back down route 29 in the light of day. The sun was shining brightly down on the two boys and Fen as they all laughed at a joke Ric had just said.

Dane stopped suddenly when he heard a flapping noise coming from the tall grass. Fen and Ric stopped and walked back.

"What's up Dane," asked Ric?

"Thought I heard something," said Dane stepping toward where he heard the noise.

They all jumped when a Pidgey hopped out of the grass. It looked at the two boys and the Growlithe before continuing to scratch at the ground.

Dane pulled at his pokedex to add the Pidgey to it, "Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand."

"Hmm… I've seen these Pidgey for years but now I can actually catch one," said Dane.

He looked down at Fen, "What do you say Buddy? What a new friend?"

Fen barked an affirmative then stepped forward to face the Pidgey who noticed the puppy Pokemon and turned to face it.

"Alright, Fen start with ember."

Fen shot the small fire ball at the Pidgey who attempted to dodge, but only partially made it. The Pidgey took flight with a singed wing, which sent it quickly back to the ground.

The Pidgey used sand attack which got into Fens eyes. It followed it up with a tackle that sent Fen flying back.

"Get up Fen," said Dane calmly. Anyone who didn't know Dane outside of battle would almost say that he didn't care about his pokemon, but that of course wasn't true. He cared about his friend more than anything but becoming emotional in battle wouldn't help him.

Fen rose and used bite at the command of his trainer. The Pidgey dodged it, and used gust. Fen rode out the attack and used flame wheel. The move damaged the Pidgey considerably.

Dane threw out a pokeball. The Pidgey disappeared in a red flash. The pokeball twitched a few times before finally dinging.

Dane picked up the pokeball and checked on Fen. Ric smiled and congratulated his friend on his first catch as a pokemon trainer.

Dane was secretly surprised. He was a Pokemon trainer, just like his Father. He would work hard to live up to the Grey name.

He brought the Pidgey out and spoke softly to it, "Hey little guy, I'm Dane. I'm your new trainer. I'm going to name you Hugin. Welcome to the team."

The Pidgey looked at him quizzically looked at him before seeming to come to a decision. It flew up and landed on Danes arm giving a happy cry. Fen barked in pleasure and the friends laughed.

Later that Day

Dane and Ric sat in the Pokemon center of Cherrygrove City eating an early dinner while Fen and Hugin were attended to by Nurse Joy. Dane used his chopsticks to eat the sushi his mother had packed for him. Ric had a cup of instant tomato soup that he was slowly drinking.

"I think we should head to Violet City. It's got a gym. I met the leader Falkner when Prof. Oak and I passed through there. He's a Flying type master," said Ric.

"Sounds good. I'll train up Hugin a little on the way there. Plus Fen will be good against his Pokemon. How long will it take us to get to Violet City?"

Ric looked at the ceiling contemplatively, "I would say two days at a slow pace. I say we stay here tonight and head out early tomorrow."

"Yeah. You know I've never seen you battle," said Dane

"Are you challenging me," asked Ric sly humor in his voice.

"Me, no thanks I'm just now getting my Pokemon patched up. I was just making a statement."

Ric laughed, "I'm not the best battler, but I'm definitely not the worst. I care more about raising pokemon than using them to battle. But if you really want to see me in a battle, I'll challenge the first trainer we meet on the road tomorrow."

"Alright, sounds fun. Should we go ask for a room for tonight?"

"I'll do it," said Ric rising

Ric returned shortly with keys. He sat back down with a sigh, "We have a long journey ahead of us. Rest while you can, I have a feeling it's going to get hectic."

Dane looked at Ric, "Thanks for coming with me. I don't know if I would be as well off."

"No problem. It's always better to travel with a friend."

The next morning Dane and Ric woke up early and headed out thanking Nurse Joy as they passed.

There was still mist on the ground as the set off up route 30. They hadn't gone far when they came upon the two youngsters that Dane saw when he was headed to Mr. Pokémon's house.

"Hey, you I'm Joey and I want to battle," said one of the youngsters.

"Uhh…" was all Dane and Ric could say.

"Wait there's two of them and two of us lets double battle them," said the other youngster.

Dane and Ric looked at each other then shrugged, "Why not?"

The youngsters and the teenagers squared off. The youngsters threw out their pokeballs. Joey's pokemon was a Rattata, the other youngster who introduced himself as Mikey called out a Pidgey.

Ric smiled, "I choose you, Ember."

Rics Vulpix appeared in a flash of red light.

Dane looked at the opponent's pokemon then down at Fen, "I think I'm going to test Hugin. That ok with you buddy?"

Fen barked an affirmative then lay down at Danes feet.

"All right, I choose Hugin."

The bird Pokemon appeared in a flash.

Dane and Ric looked at each other, "Lets do this."

So Dane and Ric began their battle with the youngsters Joey and Mikey. This is Danes first official battle as a pokemon trainer and feels lucky to share it with his new friend. The road ahead may be long, but at least it won't be lonely…

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Till next time ladies and gents.**


End file.
